Promise me
by Alison L. Lewis
Summary: Pour survivre à sa baignade dans le Styx, il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose d'important. Thalia, Annabeth...Sa famille...  One-shot


**Hello les gens (:**

**Voici mon deuxième OS, sur Luke Castellan, plus court que le premier. Aaaah... J'avais envie de l'écrire depuis février lui x) J'ai enfin commencé à l'écrire pendant que je bloquais un peu sur le premier OS de mon recueil de one-shot sur les Chasseresses d'Artémis. (OS qui sortira dans quelques temps...Restez attentifs, il est bientôt terminé :])**

**Si j'ai appelé cet OS "Promise me", c'est qu'au départ, s'était censé être une song-fic, avec la chanson _Promise me_ de Dead by April. J'ai changé d'avis mais j'ai quand même eu envie de garder le titre.**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens **

**Bonne lecture ! \o**

* * *

><p>Il avait toujours su que s'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas le faire.<p>

Pourtant, il était là, et il le ferait.

Luke Castellan fixait les eaux du Styx avec une appréhension grandissante. Tout en se tordant les mains, il vit ce qui polluait le fleuve. Il aperçut une bague – peut-être une bague de fiançailles ? – fendue, un livre en très mauvais état, des photos et encore d'autres choses qu'il ne saurait nommer. Pour lui, ces objets n'avaient aucune valeur. Pourtant, il eut comme un pincement au cœur quand il se rappela que ces objets apparemment insignifiants avaient un jour compté pour quelqu'un. Après tout, le fleuve n'était-il pas rempli des rêves des morts à l'époque où ils étaient encore en vie ? Des rêves qu'ils avaient dû abandonnés une fois mort ? D'une certaine façon, c'était dépriment.

Malgré les eaux troubles, il réussit à voir son reflet dans les flots noir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Avait-il l'air faible à ce point ? Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds devenus presque blancs. Ses doigts sa cicatrice, souvenir de son « affrontement » contre Ladon, le dragon chargé de veiller sur les pommes d'or du jardin des Hespérides. Sa peau était presque aussi blanche que sa toge.

Pathétique. Voilà le mot correct pour le décrire. Il avait l'air pathétique.

Luke déglutit bruyamment et dû lutter contre l'envie de vomir. Il se sentait fiévreux.

-Tu ferais mieux de repartir, héros, lança derrière lui une voix dure.

Luke sursauta et fit volte face. Devant lui se tenait un homme grand qui le fixait de ses yeux verts pâle. Son visage était brutal, mais son regard emplis de tristesse et d'amertume. Luke eut une petite idée de l'identité de l'homme. Ses soupçons de confirmèrent quand il baissa les yeux et vit une flèche couverte de sang sortir de son mollet gauche.

-Vous êtes Achille, le héros de la guerre de Troie, dit automatiquement Luke.

Super. Quand Cronos lui avait dit d'aller en Enfers (Tiens, est-ce que ça avait un double sens… ? Non, définitivement non. Le Seigneur des Titans n'avait pas le sens de l'humour), il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il allait se retrouver devant Achille. Finalement, Luke n'aurait pas dû insister pour y aller seul. Ses muscles se contractèrent et sa main se tenait au-dessus du manche de Perfide, son épée, prêt à se battre.

-C'est exacte, dit Achille avait un mouvement de tête sec. Je sais ce que tu comptes faire et je me dois de t'avertir.

Le fils d'Hermès se détendit un peu. Achille voulait parler, pas cogner. Cool.

-T'immerger dans le Styx augmentera tes capacités physiques, ton habilité au combat, mais pas seulement. Tes faiblesses et tes défauts aussi.

Luke ne répondit rien, se contenta de fixer le Sang-Mêlé. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, cela ne servirait à rien. Pourtant, Luke lui en fut reconnaissant. Plus Achille parlait, plus il gagnait du temps…

-Vas-tu tenter ta chance quand même ? demanda le guerrier, ses yeux verts luisant d'une étrange lueur.

-Oui, répondit d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre ferme.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants. Achille avait l'air dubitatif et Luke dut se maîtriser pour ne pas détourner le regard.

-Très bien, concéda finalement le héros grec, le regard sombre. Je vais te dire comment faire.

Le blond se sentit soudain excité. Il y avait donc un truc, quelque chose qui l'aiderait à survivre? Cronos lui avait juste dit de plonger dans les flots noirs. Mais Luke savait qu'il risquait d'y laisser la vie.

-Une fois dans le fleuve, dit Achille d'une voix lente en se penchant légèrement en avant, tu devras imaginer une partie de ton corps qui sera ton point faible – comme mon talon -, un endroit par lequel ton âme relira ton corps au monde. Il n'y a que par là que tu pourras être blessé. Ce sera ta plus grande faiblesse et ton seul espoir à la fois. Alors n'oublie pas : pense à quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour te garder mortel. Sinon…Eh bien, ton corps et ton âme seront détruits dans les eaux du Styx.

Achille respira bruyamment, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

-J'imagine que tout ce que je t'ai dis ne t'as pas fait changer d'avis.

-Non, avoua Luke.

-Très bien…Alors, adieu.

Et il disparut tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Luke entendit deux mots distinctement : « sort » et « Destin ». Il serra les points, se sentant pour la première fois en colère depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce lieu lugubre. Le Destin ! Son sort ! Il détestait le Destin ! Il détestait tout ce qui avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec sa destinée, son sort. C'était de la faute au Destin s'il était là, s'il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Avec lenteur, il retourna vers les eaux du Styx qu'il fixait sans vraiment les voir. Il repensait à toutes les personnes qu'il haïssait. Son père, Hermès, qui l'avait abandonné, qui l'avait laissé vire avec une aliénée, qui ne l'avait jamais aidé. May Castellan, sa mère, cette dingue qui le secouait tout en prophétisant des choses incompréhensibles sur son sort et son destin, cette dingue qui l'effrayait avec ses yeux fluorescent et son comportement incohérent. Les dieux, qui se jouaient des mortels. Cronos, qui l'obligeait à faire quelque chose dont il n'avait pas envie. Chiron, ce vieux canasson qui lui avait dit un jour que les dieux se souciaient de lui (foutaises !). Persée Jackson, un gamin stupide qui l'avait déjà battu et dont Luke était jaloux (oui, oui, jaloux…).

Et Annabeth Chase. Avec Thalia, elle était la seule personne qui avait vraiment compté dans sa vie. Il avait promis une famille à cette petite fille blessée, qui désirait plus que tout être aimée et acceptée. Oui, il lui avait promis, dans ce qui semblait être les plus belles années de sa vie. Et il n'avait pas réussi à tenir cette promesse. Il l'avait blessé tellement de fois ! Pourtant, quand Cronos l'avait informé de ses plans, Luke avait décidé que s'en était trop. Il devait partir. Alors il était allé voir la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider : Annabeth. Il était allé lui proposer qu'ils partent tous les deux, loin de tout ça, en cavale. Mais elle avait refusé. Sa dernière amie lui avait tourné le dos. Quelle gifle cela avait été pour lui ! Annabeth, son dernier espoir de rédemption, l'avait abandonné, et il s'était retrouvé plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait renoncé à tout espoir de fugue. Ce fut ainsi qu'il constata avec amertume qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en ses amis. Quand vous aviez besoin d'eux- quand vous aviez vraiment besoin d'eux – ils vous laissaient tomber. Aussi simplement que ça. Si une part de lui – une minuscule part – comprenait le geste d'Annabeth, l'autre part, dominante, hurlait de rage et de frustration. N'avait-elle pas compris qu'il était sincère ? Qu'il avait besoin de son aide ? Qu'il était prêt à tenir sa promesse, de lui donner la famille qu'elle désirait tant ?

Il fallait croire qu'Annabeth était passée à autre chose, que Luke faisait partit de son passé. Ce dernier fut surprit quand il vit la douleur sur son reflet et le vide qu'il ressentait. Elle l'avait, sa famille ! Elle était repartie vivre chez son père, avec sa belle-mère et ses demi-frères. Et elle avait un nouveau grand ami. Percy Jackson. Le fils d'Hermès se parvint à retenir un cracha de dépit.

Ouais… La fille d'Athéna était mieux sans lui. Le monde se portait mieux sans lui. Cette constatation l'aida sûrement à passer à l'acte. Il se rappela juste à temps de se concentrer sur une partie de son corps, son point faible – il avait choisi son bras gauche, vers son aisselle - puis il sauta dans le Styx comme si s'était une piscine.

Le choc fut violent, il ne s'attendait pas à pareille douleur. Il pensait, naïvement, quand entrant dans le fleuve le plus rapidement possible, il souffrirait moins. Quelle pensée stupide !

Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans de l'acide, tellement la douleur était insupportable. Il essayait de remonter à la surface, se débattait, mais ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Pendant qu'il coulait, il aperçut des visages se former devant lui, des visages familiers qui lui parlaient. Cependant, il ne l'entendit pas. La douleur semblait l'avoir rendu sourd. Il se noyait. Il allait mourir au fond du Styx, seul. Son corps et son âme seraient détruits. Et cela le terrorisait.

Il essayait de crier mais l'eau qui rentrait dans son corps lui brûlait la gorge et il était obligé de fermer la bouche.

Il était sûr de fondre. C'était terminé. Il était mort. Il ne se souvenait plus de son identité, plus de la raison qui l'avait amené à venir se baigner dans ce fleuve maudit.

Alors, au moment où il allait renoncer, des mots résonnèrent à son oreille. « Une fois dans le fleuve, tu devras imaginer une partie de ton corps qui sera ton point faible – comme mon talon -, un endroit par lequel ton âme relira ton corps au monde ». Oui… Se concentrer ! Il devait se concentrer ! Mais comment diable se concentrer quand son esprit était en train de se briser ?

_Attrape nos mains_, dirent alors deux personnes en chœur.

Il se sentit happé par quelque chose. Le courant ne l'attirait plus vers les profondeurs du Styx. Aussitôt, il se mit à imaginer qu'un lien invisible le reliait au rivage.

La corde se tendit, comme si elle devenait réelle. Il vit alors d'où venaient les voix.

Deux filles se tenaient côte à côte dans une rue étroite à et sombre. Malgré l'endroit peut chaleureux, les deux filles semblaient heureuses.

Le jeune homme ressentit comme un choque quand il reconnut les deux filles. Thalia et Annabeth. Annabeth était plus âgée que lors de leur voyage à travers le pays. Elle paraissait avoir le même âge que lorsqu'il était allé la voir chez son père. Thalia, quant à elle, semblait avoir grandi aussi. Elle devait avoir quatorze quinze ans, dans ces eaux-là.

Toutes les deux portaient un blouson et un jeans militaire ni trop grands, ni trop petits. Les deux jeunes filles avaient le sourire aux lèvres, l'air paisible. Elles avaient chacune une main tendue.

_Dépêche-toi_, dit Thalia d'une voix claire.

Se dépêcher…Oui… La douleur semblait d'ailleurs s'estomper…

_Tu m'as promis_, intervint Annabeth, ses yeux gris pétillant, _tu m'as promis une famille_.

Il y eut alors comme un déclic en lui. Toutes sortes de souvenirs colorés ressurgirent en lui, puis se souvint. Il était Luke Castellan. Son âme ne s'était pas brisée et il avait arrêté de fondre. Confiant, il tendit ses mains et attrapa celles d'Annabeth Chase et de Thalia Grace.

Il ne toucha leurs mains qu'une seconde. La seconde d'après, il se sentit tiré en avant et se retrouva couché sur le sable, toussotant et crachotant de l'eau. Luke se releva péniblement en clignant des yeux, pour y chasser l'eau qui s'y trouvait encore. Il avait mal partout, son corps le brûlait et chaque partie visible de son corps avait viré au rouge vif.

Fébrile, il regarda de droite à gauche, tout en sachant très bien qu'il était tout seul. Pas la moindre trace de Thalia ou d'Annabeth. Alors, il s'écroula sur le sable. Aussi simple que cela. Il laissa même échapper un sanglot étranglé. Il avait vu ce qu'il avait perdu. Sa famille. Et c'était horriblement douloureux.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver le contrôle de lui-même. Quand ce fut le cas, il se releva, chancelant.

Physiquement, il se sentait plus fort. Ca avait marché. Il devrait hurler de joie. Il était le premier homme depuis plusieurs siècles à être invincible ! Quel exploit.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur.

Durant le trajet du retour au « monde d'en haut », il était arrivé à une conclusion. Il avait perdu sa raison de rester mortel en passant dans le camp ennemi. Il portait désormais la malédiction d'Achille. Il aurait pu essayer de fuir tout seul, mais il avait compris qu'il finirait par se faire tuer par Cronos, un de ses alliés ou par quelqu'un qui se trouverait du côté des Olympiens. On se souviendrait de lui comme du garçon qui avait pris peur et avait essayé de s'enfuir comme un misérable.

Non, définitivement, non. Tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'à présent devait avoir un sens.

Avec un sourire sinistre, il se dit que c'était bon, il allait accomplir son destin.

Cette fois, il était prêt à servir son maître.

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est terminééé ! Notez que j'ai fais très peu d'allusions au Lukabeth (Uh uh).<strong>

**Alors ? Reviews, s'vious plaît.**

**Je réponds à chaques commentaires (faut dire que chaques commentaires me rendent heureuse comme une gamine). Si se sont des commentaires annonymes - ce qui est beaucoup arrivé avec mon autre OS (d'ailleurs merci beaucoup ! Vous voyez, je continue d'écrire) - et que vous me posez une question, j'y réponderai en éditant soit ma fic, soit mon profil. Voili voilou.**

**A bientôt ! (x**


End file.
